


Holding Hands

by Loro (Lil_Miss_Nugget)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, date, for real this time, hand holding, no crab walking here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Loro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid freaking date with a stupidly pretty person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make up for my bad idea with the entire uh Stony thing

     A smile danced across his freckled face, a dash of crimson gradually filling his cheeks. His curls bounced as he leaned up, cupping the taller man's cheeks in sweaty hands. Their noses brushed, Patroclus let out a breathy laugh; more of a sigh of content if Achilles had a say in the matter- which he didn't and Pat would never admit to letting him have any say.

 

     ‘Is this what it meant to be in love?’ The shorter curly haired boy thought absently, eyes shining with anticipation. An amicable silence washing over the love-birds, just looking into each others eyes. Occasionally, strangers walked passed the couple, put off by the public signs of affection the two were exchanging. This sign of ‘affection’ really was just a nose brush.

 

     Achilles’ eyes darted away, full of sadness as he softly smiled and muttered a, “We should get going. Reservations don’t like to wait…” In the end, the taller- though younger, ‘By only a few months!’- male trailed off, his eyes trailing back up Patroclus’ face.

 

     Reverting to stand flat on the ground, the curly hair boy slowly ran his hands down Achille’ body, towards his calloused hands. “Yeah…” in the end, too, trailing off; however, Patroclus chortled, another breathy example of his laughing. This laugh, on the other hand, only caused Achilles to slip further and further into the precipice of affection he felt for his companion, his best friend.

 

     The golden haired boy, Achilles, grasped onto his lovers hands, leaning forward slowly to kiss his forehead lightly. Leading the way to the restaurant for their date. Holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID NO CRABWALKING HERE


End file.
